03/03/2016
Included in this update: - White Day Limited Time Gatcha - Pick-Up Gatcha new roster - White Day Limited Event - White Day Expedition Event - Connection Timer Bonus Event - Honour Store Added - Marathon/extermination Open Period Gatcha: - New White Day Limited Time Gatcha for special costumed girls Nina and Tania (3rd March ~ 17th March) - Nina is offered only at UR+ - Both special costumed girls will not be added to the platinum gatcha after their Limited Time Gatcha period - Pick-Up Gatcha new roster (3rd March ~ 17th March) White Day Event "Sweet, Sweet Rebellion": (3rd March ~ 17th March) - By completing the last scenario stage with the appropriate grade, you can obtain R+ White Day Themed Brigette - Clearing all of the scenario stages unlocks the item farm stages where you can drop "Marshmallows" - Typically, higher difficulty item farm stages will reward you with more marshmallows on average - Marshmallows can be exchanged in the event shop for more copies of special Brigette and other items - Items in the event shop are subject to purchase limits (displayed by x/y where x is quantity already purchased, and y is the purchase limit) - A new stage, Extreme+ will be added for marshmallow farming during the maintenance on the 10th of March. This stage will presumably drop more marshmallows on average, but the other items dropped may differ. Honour Implementation: - A new currency called Honour has been implemented - Honour can be used to purchase services usually only offered through DMM points, at a 1:1 ratio of Honour:DMM Pts - Almost all services can be obtained with honour, with the only exception seeming to be the discounted 1st rolls - Currently, it is offered in boxes rewarded from achievements from completing the current event's marshmallow farm stages with S clears - It is planned for it to be obtained through a new system in the future. White Day Expedition Event: (3rd March ~ 17th March) - By successfully clearing expeditions, you will earn boxes of a collectible item "White Light" - You can exchange this item for rewards through the achievements screen. - Be aware that there is a daily achievement for an AP potion, and then the other non-daily achievements for greater quantities. Connection Timer Bonus Event: (No Date Given) - Although no date is given, it's mentioned it's to commemorate White Day, so we can assume it will last while the main event does - The 3rd bonus is an "Envelope of Thoughts" - When opened, you can obtain a present for one of the main story girls excluding Suzette. - This present can either be gifted to the girl for 20% affection, or exchanged in the daily achievements tab for a certain reward (dependent on which present is received) - The difference between Aderite's and Lilium's achievement rewards is that, Aderite's is 1 extra expedition, and Lilium's is expedition speed up Marathon/extermination Open Period: (3rd Match ~ 10th March) - Just past marathons + exp marathon